Being a demon
by Wusel-chan
Summary: <html><head></head>Directly takes part after season 9 of SPN. Crowley speaks to Dean and then they meet somewhere safe. The King will show him the life of a demon, as they experience some things together. Dean realized that he doesn't care about different things anymore, so he makes a move on Crowley. Includes Dean/Crowley and Dean/Castiel. Dedicated to my friend Amber, who inspired me to write this.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Sam didn't want to lose his brother once again, especially not after he finally admitted that he was proud of them. This was something the younger Winchester always wanted to hear from his older brother, which he looked up to since the very beginning of his life. So while his hands were shaking, he prepared everything to summon Crowley to him, his entire hope laying on the demon – who called himself the King of Hell – wishing, that he could bring his brother from the dead. After all, they had been through so much that this was not acceptable anymore to let go, like he did last time. Even know he regretted that he moved on, while Dean had been in Purgatory by himself. This time he would save him, no matter what it would cost.

Meanwhile Crowley already appeared in front of the room, where Dean was laying there, silently like a dead corpse. Slowly he walked inside and sat down, knowing that it would be hard for him to say the words, which he was about to speak out loud. After all he was quite fond of Dean by now, because he could tease him way too easy and while the Winchester was stuck with the mark of Cain, Crowley and Dean got a bit closer – almost like friends, even if the hunter would never admit such a fact. So while he watched him, he started to speak what was on his mind:

"Your brother, bless his soul, is summoning me as I speak. Make a deal, bring you back. It's exactly what I was talking about, isn't it? It's all become so expected. You have to believe me, when I suggested you take on the mark of Cain I didn't know this was going to happen. Not really. I mean, I might not have told you the entire truth, but I never lied. I never lied Dean! That's important. It's fundamental. But there is one story about Cain that I might have forgotten to tell you. Apparently he too was willing to accept death rather than becoming the killer the mark wanted him to be. So he took his own life with the blade. He died. Except, as rumors has it, the mark never quite let go. You can understand why I never spoke of this. Why set hearts a flutter at mere speculation? It wasn't until you summoned me, no, it wasn't truly until you left that cheeseburger uneaten, that I began to let myself believe maybe miracles do come true. Listen to me Dean Winchester, what you're feeling right now it's not death. It's life - a new kind of life. Open your eyes Dean see what I see, feel what I feel. Let's take a howl at that moon."

While he was still speaking, Crowley placed the blade into Dean's hands. He knew too well, that Dean thought of himself being dead, but even though no single muscle was moving underneath the hunter's skin, the demon felt the presence of a new star rising upon Hell. And when he told him to open up his eyes and experience the things he himself experienced before, Dean Winchester opened his new gained black eyes of a demon. A pressure of Crowley's shoulder was lifted away, as he saw him being alive and one of his own kind. It was a wish, the King had since quite a longer time already. Dean was a sassy guy, who was not suited into this life of a hero – not at all. He was supposed to be in Hell, since he sold his soul to save his younger brother. And it was just a matter of time, until this change would happen. And now it finally happened for real. A half smile crossed Crowley's right side, as he kept looking down onto his new fellow. Before he could feel the tickling on his skin from disappearing, he told Dean a place to meet each other, as he disappeared to reappear directly in front of Sam.

The younger Winchester was being all torn apart from the emotions he went through, while Crowley seemed to be too coldhearted, even now. After some brief seconds of silence, Sam opened his mouth to ask him for help. He would do anything to get his brother back. But before he was even able to speak on word, the demon raised his right index-finger and shut him up in surprise. Then he just explained: "He's alive and already gone – go and check it yourself, if you don't believe me."

Sam frowned in irritation, since those words made not much sense. He himself saw Dean dying before and beside that, a demon would never help a hunter just out of friendship without any profit on his own. But he couldn't wait any second to discuss this. The tall human ran over into his brother's room just to find it empty. There was a small note on the bed, which said: "Sammy let me go". His mind was spinning and he was not able to believe this truth, even though he could tell that those words were written by his brother Dean. What just happened while he was summoning the King? Wanting to know the truth, he ran back to the place where he left Crowley before, but of course he was gone already. So now he was in the bunker all by himself, while his brother apparently was alive and leaving him behind. Nothing made sense anymore for the moment, as Sam Winchester just rested his body against the closest wall and slowly moving down onto the ground, not able to understand the whole situation.

Meanwhile Crowley snapped himself to the meeting point, waiting for Dean to arrive. As he drove by with the Impala, the King smirked amused of how rough he stepped onto the brakes. "I thought this is your beloved baby?" he asked almost teasingly, as he watched Dean getting out of the car. The new demon shrugged totally bored by this question, as he answered: "I don't really care anymore." And to prove his words, he threw the keys to his new boss and walked over to the passenger's seat, while saying: "You can enjoy yourself while having a ride."

Seeing Dean like this surely impressed Crowley, so he smirked once more, as he got into the car to drive to them away – as far as possible, so they would have some peace from Sam, who probably suffered enough to run after them. But Crowley just wanted to enjoy some time with Dean, knowing that the younger Winchester would do everything possible to bring his brother back to his normal life - with a soul and being a hunter, no matter how painful this would become.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed by quite fast the following days. Dean was more relaxed than ever before in his entire life, while Crowley watched him. Of course he was taking care of Hell and his underlings, who had to make sure that Sam wouldn't find them. But when he got time, the King just enjoyed the company of the other one.

One night they went into a karaoke bar and Dean drank himself almost senseless, enjoying life to its fullest, while the dark haired demon thought a lot about Dean's way of enjoying a 'normal' life. It was way too extreme – even for a demon. He could tell that the Winchester was compensating his entire life as a hunter. For the very first time, Dean Winchester was free. There was no looking after his younger brother Sammy, no protecting of victims against monsters and especially no fights against them. Those green eyes showed nothing more than excitement, joy and peace. Deep down Crowley wished that he would just stay this way forever, but he knew too well that Sam and later at one point even Castiel would come after them to bring him back to his old life. Realizing this once more, Crowley shifted in his seat on the booth slightly, as he realized how concerned he was about the other one. This was somehow odd for him, because some years ago he was so intensely fond of Bobby Singer, who was long gone by now. They weren't a couple at all, but this one kiss was really delicious and intense for the King. It meant so much more to him. That was why he gave him back the ability to walk. But Bobby was never really able to understand those hints of affection, so Crowley just played his role as the sassy bad guy, until he was gone.

But now he felt this warm and almost tickling feeling again, the desire to just pull Dean closer. Technically Crowley was the stronger one either way, but he didn't want to ruin the funny time they had. It was just too limited to risk anything.

Still deep in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Dean was watching him, after he was done singing on the stage. A lot of girls gave him their numbers, but tonight Dean had other things in mind. Dropping himself next to Crowley, he said with an obvious scent of alcohol out of his lungs: "Hey sulky, what's wrong? I thought you as the self-claimed King know how to party."

Then just to provoke him his eyes turned entirely black, looking at his master.

Since he was too busy thinking before, Crowley frowned in surprise and annoyance. Dean was even sassier then he was before as a human. In the end he had to make sure, that Dean wouldn't try to take over his throne. But then he remembered the moose, who would never give up no matter how many stones Crowley threw him onto his way.

"…Are you even listening?" Dean grunted slightly bothered, because he felt ignored and it was usually himself to be the center of the attention, no matter if it was long ago his father, later Sammy or at one point Cas. To make sure that he would get the demon's full attention, he snapped his fingers only an inch away from the other's face. Showing some of his powers, Crowley let the air vibrate around himself a little. Seeing Dean raising up his eyebrows in surprise, Crowley knew that he made his point clear in a way.

"Well, I'm less into this kind of celebrating. I still prefer one of my living rooms close to the chimney, while the rest of the room is simply dark. This kind of atmosphere suits me more. It's not so unnecessary loud and crowded with random people, but just a nice place to rest and drink some fine drink." He explained in a calm tone, while he looked far away into the distance.

Of course this gaze was captured by Dean who suddenly got the urge to follow this wish. "So why are we still here? Let's go." He said, as he grabbed his black leather jacket to go outside. Crowley – the pimp daddy – paid for the drinks and as soon as they were both outside, Dean said: "We don't need to use the car. You could just snap us to one of those places – it's faster, you know?"

Hearing this idea, he hid a smile, because he didn't like to be pushed around by others. "Don't tell me what I shall do or not." He almost hissed, because somehow he had this urge to show his domination in front of other demons and obviously Dean was one of them now. But before the taller one could object to him, they were suddenly in one of those mentioned living rooms. The scene was almost romantic, but Crowley ignored it entirely. After he poured them both a proper drink, he dropped himself into his favorite chair and leaned into it with a sigh of relief. The Winchester preferred to stand for now, as he stood there directly next to the fire and looking intensely into it. After a brief moment of silence, Dean suddenly said: "You know, when I was still…You know? When I still cared and stuff, I always wanted my father to be proud of me – even after his death. I tried to everything possible not to fail. And all the way through this endless fight of blood and pain, I looked at my younger brother and protected him as much as I could. I even supported Cas as much as I could, even though angels are mostly dicks…"

Crowley was surprised by this kind of 'confession', as he looked more intensely at his glass, wondering why he suddenly mentioned the past. Did he miss it? That was quite a doubtful thought, though. Before he could even finish his thoughts, Dean was suddenly sitting on top of him, almost pinning him into this comfy chair. The King of Hell felt quite uncomfortable about this position, being all weak and defenseless, while he hesitated to react. Without saying anything, Dean grabbed the other's drink and put it carefully onto the table next to them, along with his own glass. "We don't want to spill anything, do we?" he whispered almost playfully, as he moved his face closely to his superior's. "You know, all those times I wanted to kiss someone from my own gender, someone special. But I never dared to. I kept it all to myself, knowing John might watch me from above eventually. But now I'm lost anyway. This is my time of freedom. I couldn't care less anymore. And since you don't mind it anyway – probably even desire this – I shall try you out…"

After he whispered those seducing words against Crowley's lips, he just crushed them together as roughly as possible. Dean was eager to experience this more, than the King could ever imagine. Of course he and the angel were having those intensely moments with their eyes meeting for a long time, but nothing ever happened. So using him now as a toy was more than a shock for him. But it wouldn't be Crowley, if he would mind about this. In fact he enjoyed this and as he just followed his own instincts, the bottoming demon opened his lips in desire to feel the other's tongue. And not even a second passed, until Dean's slipped in curiously to explore his mouth from the inside. Feeling the wet sensation inside, the older demon moaned lowly, his meatsuit craving for more. The Winchester couldn't help but smirk amused to see the King of Hell in desire already. This was about to be so much fun for him. His hands wandered slowly from Crowley's neck over his chest to his belly, as he ripped the other's clothes apart without any hesitation. Normally the higher ranked one would get angry at such a happening, but Dean kept him more and more busy, rubbing his hips onto the other's lap, knowing that this would drive him crazy.

And obviously it really did, as he tried to get rid of Dean's clothes. But the newborn demon didn't want to let him lead, so he just got off and tilted the index finger of his right hand while said: "If you really want this…me…then you will let me set up the way it will run. It's my first time after all. So do yourself and me a favor and kneel down. I want you to please me the way you would never please anyone else." As he spoke, he unbuckled his jeans demonstratively and looked deeply into Crowley's eyes, which got darker from the lust. A bulge was seen in his pants and without even complaining Crowley got down as he was ordered and opened the Winchester's zipper. This was really the first time that Crowley was the one who pleased someone else, but the way Dean acted right now was just way too sexy to resist. So as soon as he got it out, he started to please him with his mouth as much as he could while remembering all the times, others did this for him and how they did it. Since he was too skilled to believe, Dean was feeling all dizzy by this treatment. He slowly pulled himself out, before he sat down onto Crowley's favorite chair. Almost breathless from the way the other one just pleased him, he leaned back his head for a moment to calm down, but Crowley used this defenseless moment and started it again. For him it wasn't just for the pleasure, but he wanted to make the squirrel happy. The way he acted since he was a demon and what he told him about everything was just making him feel even more for Dean. This was really disturbing somehow, but right now he couldn't help himself but suck him as much as could. At this rate Dean wouldn't last much longer and to his surprise, he suddenly grabbed his black hair and pulled him up, so he could kiss him deeply once more. "Don't try to end this already. I want to know how it feels to be in you – a place no one else ever was." The Winchester whispered lusty, before he suddenly undid the demon's pants as rough as he did before with the jacket and shirt. For the King of Hell Crowley looked quite weak in this very moment and somehow fragile. This was something he couldn't handle, so he moved him around that he faced the other's back. Then he pulled him onto his lap again, while he entered him slowly and teasingly. This whole situation made Crowley arch up with mixed feelings, as he was really a virgin in this category. But Dean just took what he wanted and in this very moment the King let it happen willingly, so he pushed himself down, until it was as deep inside as possible.

Both held their breathes until Dean suddenly slapped the other's hip before resting his hands onto both sides and moved the smaller guy up and down. Whimpers of desire crawled up the ridden demon, while Dean suddenly moved his chest closer to his back and biting into his back dominating.

A part of Crowley felt ashamed of how he let himself being treated by a Winchester, but on the other side he was enjoying it to the fullest.

What Crowley didn't know in this moment was the fact, that Dean just used him as a toy to pleasure himself and to experience the way of having sex with another man…


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at the bunker Sam took care of Castiel, who was being in a bad shape. His fading grace surely made the angel's body getting weak. The longer time passed by, the worse it got. At this rate the angel would die sooner or later naturally, because the side-effects were kicking in pretty for someone, who wasn't used to get ill. Cas was ordered to stay in bed for most times, because the Winchester didn't want to look after him while searching for his brother. All which mattered was to find his older brother and having a sick and helpless angel beside him, just slowed him down. So when he was out, Hannah – another angel who still looked up to Castiel – took care of him. That way it was safe for the weak angel and Sam himself was not regretting anything. That he slowly turned into a monster while fighting all demons like a berserker was another thing. Something he didn't mind. This time it had to be him to do everything possible to bring his beloved brother back. And he couldn't care less what would happen to him meanwhile. As long as he would find Dean, everything was good.

It had been some days that Sam was out and when Cas was having a nap in Dean's bed – every time Sam was gone, he sneaked into the missed one's bedroom to feel the last trail of Dean's presence – his mobile phone rang and woke him up. Coughing from a sore throat, Castiel picked up slowly and mumbled weakly: "Sam. Hello."

"I got a question about a possible information source. It happens that I ran across an angel, who seemed to be quite eager to help me. Which is quite unusual since you angels got other problems on your shoulders already. So I was wondering, if you could give me any details of this angel and if he is one of the good guys or not." Sam explained and simply ignored the fact, that Cas was coughing the shit out of himself. That matter had to wait until he would find Dean. And even if their angelic friend would die, then it would just be his time.

"What's his name?" the angel asked through the phone, while his coughing got even worse. His entire body was spiked with needles of pain, but he wanted to help so badly. Now that Dean was gone, he realized even clearer how much he wanted to be with the other one.

A brief pause was on the other end of the phone, before Sam answered: "His name is Andras and he is willing to fight along with me, which would be quite helpful…Since you are not able to fight at all anymore."

Those words felt like a blade piercing through Castiel's heart, because he wanted to help as best as possible. After all he wanted to tell Dean, what he had to learn the hard way: how much it hurt him, when he was gone and how terribly he missed him in those months of loneliness. So as he was still suffering from this verbal attack, the younger Winchester suddenly asked: "Cas?"

Shaking his head to let the thoughts disappear, he asked: "What was his name again?" This time he would concentrate onto the name and check his mental list what kind of an angel he would be.

But instead of directly answering, Sam sighed loud enough for the other to hear him. It was an obvious demonstration of his disapproval of him staying focused. So when he rolled his eyes annoyed, he repeated the name: "I said his name was Andras."

After thinking about all names of every angel which was created by God, Castiel frowned irritated. "Are you sure that this is his name? There is and never was an angel with such a name."

Now the patience of the hunter completely vanished, as he snapped at his friend: "You know what? Nevermind! I saw his wings as he proved to me his honest intention. And if he would try to backstab me, I would just kill him. The last months I fought alone to get my brother back. So why should I rely on you now?" Then Sam hung the phone and left his rent motel room, while Andras was waiting outside.

Castiel felt guilty for being sick and useless, so he got up and dressed up slowly, his intentions obviously clear to go after Sam and checking, who that person would really be. No matter if this guy was an ally or not, one thing was clear: He was not an angel.

When he was about to leave the bunker, Hannah came out of the kitchen with a soup, which she tried to cook by herself, knowing from humankind that this would be a good meal for a sick person. As she saw him almost leaving, she appeared in front of him to stop her brother. "Where do you want to go? You are ill and belong to the bed." She said in an almost ordering tone, her gaze not showing any kind of emotions.

"Hannah. I need to go. Sam is meeting up with someone who is named Andras and he told Sam that he would be an angel, but there is no one with this name." he tried to explain, his face showing the worries he got. Losing Dean was the most painful thing which happened to Castiel, but not being able to protect his younger brother would be something, which he would regret forever – and Dean would blame him too, if something happened to Sam.

As the female angel heard this name, she dropped the bowl of soup onto the ground, her skin all pale like she'd see a ghost in front of him. "I thought he was dead…" she whispered.

…Of course Abras had listened to the conversation entirely and this made him smirk satisfied, as his calculations worked out perfectly fine. It was a blessing at times like these, his appearance was close to an angel's. Normally it was a curse for him, so finally getting a benefit out of it, felt more incredible than anything else possibly could.

As soon as the door to the motel room opened, his smirk disappeared and he showed his serious face to the Winchester. As Sam dropped onto the driver's seat, he turned to his new ally and said: "Castiel said there is no one with this name."

"That's because I'm older than Castiel and I was something like an assassin, who was unknown to normal angels like him." He answered with a shrug, showing no concern about his lie at all. After all Sam saw the wings and that was enough reason to believe him.

'Crowley will be satisfied, if I bring him the other Winchester…' he thought to himself, as he looked outside of the window, as Sam started to drive the car.


End file.
